The Four Seasons
by 1258brun
Summary: This is a Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons story, but it's also crossed with the Tinker Bell universe. I got inspiration for this fic from this picture: /art/4-seasons-367189206
1. A Touch of Frost

As a little town twinkled in the distance, a boy with shocking white hair sat on a rock. His name is Jack Frost. He was quite tall and slender with bare feet. He wore a blue hoodie that was covered in frost and brown trousers that were slightly too short. He also carried a magical staff that glowed with power and had a hook on one end.

He sat looking down at the little town admiring his work. All the trees were bare of any leaves and the ground was thick with snow and ice. All the ponds and rivers were frozen over and icicles hung from every roof and balcony. Perfect.

There was a rustle behind him as if something was getting closer to him. The grip on his staff tightened and he spun around to attack his stalker. There was nothing there. Jack stood up and crept towards one of the bushes on the outskirts of his clearing. As he got nearer an uneasy feeling settled in his gut. "Who's there?" he called. "North? Sandy?" he called out. "Pitch?" he asked hoping he was wrong.

Suddenly something came flying at him from his left. Jack turned and a snowball hit him in the face. He heard a chortle behind him and turned to see Merida grabbing onto Rapunzel for support while she nearly died with laughter. Hiccup came towards them wiping the snow off his hands and grinning like an idiot.

"Wow, we sure got you didn't we" he asked an exasperated Jack while Rapunzel burst into tears of laughter and both her and Merida sank to the floor.

"Ha ha guys. You got me. What are you even doing here Punz? Why aren't you preparing for spring?" he asked her.

"Because, North told us to come and get you. Something about an incident with Baby Tooth, a Yeti and most of the teddy bears. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" she asked.

"Ha, well, um, you see, I may or may not have frozen a yeti's feet to the floor causing him to fall over and land on Baby Tooth who squeezed out from under him and started pecking him until he batted her away where she landed on a button that turned the incinerator on and causing all the teddy bears to be burnt to a crisp." Jack said quickly while Merida started laughing harder and Rapunzel gave her an exasperated look.

"Come on Jack, got to get you to North so you can rebuild all the teddies by yourself." Hiccup explained before grabbing onto him and jumping through a portal to Santa's workshop while Rapunzel dragged Merida though.


	2. The Daughter of the Light

Pink dress, extremely long and flowing blonde hair and bright large green eyes. Her name is Rapunzel. Like Jack is the mage of winter, controlling the ice and the snow, the frost and the bitter wind, Rapunzel, or Punz to her friends, is the mage of spring.

She doesn't have a magical staff, her magic is within her hair. Whenever she sings a special song her golden hair glows a brilliant yellow, like the sun. It is said that she is the suns daughter, but that's just a myth. Whenever her hair glows she can make spring happen. The ground around it thaws and thick green grass grows in its place, flowers bloom and trees blossom. She can commune with the animals and she helps them take their first steps and make that first flight. She also likes to make dew appear on grass and spider webs.

Laying in a meadow, surrounded by lush grass and yellow daffodils while watching the birds soar through the air and the butterflies fluttering around her head, Rapunzel was thinking about her friends; Jack, Merida and Hiccup. And Finn, Max and Pascal, of course.

Speaking of Pascal…

"GOTCHA!" she shouted as her hand shot out to the side and grabbed what appeared to be a flower before the image faded and it turned into an exhausted Pascal. "Come on Pascal! I'm bored of Hide and Seek. I know! Let's play… PRETTY PRINCESS PARTY!"

Pascal started to back away slowly.

"COME ON! IT WOULD BE SOOOO FUN! I'll have to make you another dress as all your others have disappeared…" Pascal chuckled "… BUT IT WOULD BE AWESOME! It would be the BEST DAY EVER!"

Just before Rapunzel could put Pascal through too much torture, however, a mane of red frizzy hair bowled her over. "FOUND YOU!" announced the mane of red frizzy hair as Jack and Hiccup walked over to them.

"There you are Punz," Jack started "the kangaroo wants a word with you on account of a certain horse sitting on yet another batch of eggs."

Rapunzel groaned "MAXIMUS! I WILL KILL THAT HORSE!" she ranted before pulling out a portal globe.

"Whoa princess, calm down." Hiccup placated "He said that he'll bring you by rabbit hole, he just wanted us to give you warning."

"By rabbit hole?" Rapunzel asked "If he thinks I'm going down there, he has another thing comm-" was all she could manage before the ground opened up and swallowed all of them.


	3. Summers Warrior

Spring was coming to an end and a certain frizzy, red haired girl was sitting on her horse, her magical arrows strapped to her back and her bow grasped tightly in her hand; waiting for her signal to come.

Merida was the mage of summer. Like Jack and Punz, she also has magic, although her magic is in her bow and arrow. She has frizzy red hair that looked like a lion's mane and she wore a green dress over her short, stocky frame. Her horse Angus was a large black shire horse, and he was getting impatient for their signal to come.

Suddenly, a long strand of brown hair came drifting down to her, so she tightened her grip on her bow, settled in her saddle and shot an arrow at the sun.

Bright, blinding light shone everywhere and she was off. Angus galloping through the forest, while Merida shot arrows at trees, bushes and clouds. When her arrows hit the clouds they disappeared and when they hit the trees and bushes, leaves became thick, emerald green and everything began to bear fruit.

Afterwards, while Angus was drinking out of a trough, Merida looked around at the many shades of green that were everywhere. Trees, grass, bushes, her dress, Pascal; PASCAL?!

She was suddenly caught by golden hair and dragged towards the three people she loved most, apart from her mother; obviously.

"Hey Merida." Jack said. "Tooth would like a word with you, something about three little bundles of red stealing most of her teeth."

"BOYS!" She shouted. Laughter could be heard from within the castle. "YOU GIVE BACK THEM TEETH RIGHT NOW!"

Hundreds of teeth started falling towards them. Rapunzel screamed and hid under her hair while Jack and Hiccup tried to get under with her. Merida stood and prepared herself for the hundreds of sharp teeth hitting her, when suddenly, little bird like things came and snatched them all up, before taking them back to the tooth fairy palace.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY BOYS! WAIT UNTIL MOTHER HEARS OF THIS! YOU WILL HAVE NO PUDDING FOR A WEEK!" Merida yelled.

"MERIDA FOR GODS SAKE! STOP YELLIN'! YER FATHERS GOT A HEADACHE AND YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE! IT IS NOT PROPER FOR A PRINCESS TO YELL!" Her mother screamed from one of the windows before noticing Jack and blushing. "Hello Jack, it's nice to see you!" She shouted down to them.

"Hey Ellie!" Jack replied.

Eleanor disappeared from view and they heard Fergus say "Eleanor, did you just feint?"


End file.
